Conventional space management systems commonly employ space-occupancy status detectors to detect a change in an occupancy status of a space by an object having metallic parts, such as a vehicle. For ascertaining the change in the occupancy status of the space, the space-occupancy status detectors may utilize a network of sensors, each installed within one of the spaces, to ascertain the change in the occupancy status of each of the spaces. The ascertained change in the occupancy status is then communicated to a central unit to compute an exact number of available spaces. However, such ascertaining process is a time consuming process, as each cycle of the ascertaining process may consume, say, more than 5 seconds (please confirm). Also, the conventional space management systems consume high amount energy for ascertaining the change in status, as the conventional space management systems may generally use high energy consuming sensors, such as infrared telemeters, radar sensors, electromechanical detectors and the like. Furthermore, the accuracy of the conventional space management is around 90%, that is not enough, in particular when the space management is linked to a billing system, for example, for a parking system.